


Mistakes Are Made

by MoonlightShards



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Haha angst go brrr, How Do I Tag, Not proof read because fuck it we die like men, Possibly rushed, how the hell do i tag, read the tags if you're faint hearted p l e a s e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightShards/pseuds/MoonlightShards
Summary: Aphmau hoped that Aaron would be able to get along with his family again for Christmas. The holiday spirit was sure to help them all reconnect!That's what she wanted, at least.However, sometimes, holiday magic just doesn't work.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mistakes Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE WARNING!!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TOPIC!

It all started because of some minor disagreement, one that shouldn't have escalted so quickly. Yet it did.

Guess small talk does turn big, huh?

They couldn't hear what they were talking about, really. It had something to do with isolation or whatever. It wasn't their business anyway, a small bit of convo was what she wanted actually. Maybe they were finally warming up to each other again.

What she didn't want, was that conversation to turn into an arguement. One side full of anger, the other regret. She didn't know what to do, this wasn't what she had planned for. Not at all. They weren't supposed to be fighting.

Her voice, her mother's voice, his mother and sister's voices all fell on the two's death ears. The older, "wiser" man had to open his mouth everytime his son was calm. He seemed to be hitting sensitive spots, because the fight just seemed to get worse. 

At least it couldn't get any worse, right?

Wrong.

She watched the fist clench, fingers curling into it's own ball. The way he scowled, brows furrowed in anger. The regret in his eyes was replaced by an anger deep within. Honestly, it was scary.

She didn't expect him to use that ball against his own son.

It was all too fast. Too quick for her eyes. One moment, they were laughing over their mother's rivalry. And now, her boyfriend was on the wooden floor. His nose was a dark blueish purple, definitely broken. Red blood oozed down quickly, almost reaching his chin. A small cut on his nose began to bleed as well. It looked painful.

She covered her mouth with her hands, brown eyes wide. Her mother seemed to follow the same reaction, her mouth open as she gasped, yet no words seemed to come out. It's like the world had frozen, time stopping. The silence flooded the room, crashing down like a wave. They didn't move, they didn't speak.

His midnight eyes stared up, wide as he began to understand the situation, "You...hit me."

Her heart ached at the way he said it. The pain in his eyes and voice caused her to frown as she quickly went by his side. The man in question stared. The horrifed look on his face made the ache worse. He knew what he did. And he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Derek...you..." His wife, Rachel, began to speak. She gulped, unable to finish.

"I-I didn't mean to-" He stared at his hand, then back at his son, "Aaron I-"

"You hitme!" Aaron shouted. Small tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he finally seemed to come back to life. 

Her mother stood infront of him. Her sweet brown eyes now glaring daggers at Derek. Her mouth almost formed a scowl as she looked up at him.

"I think it's time you leave." She hissed.

"Sylvanna I swear I didn't mean to!" He looked over her, staring at Aaron. He stepped closer, "Aaron please I-"

"No! Stay the fuck away from me!" He shouted again, scooting away.

Rachel grabbed his wrist before he could finish, holding it tight. She walked towards the door, bringing him with her. Aaron's sister, Melissa, followed quickly after, not wanting to see the scene she had just witnessed.

Sylvanna shut the door as Aphmau came back, using a napkin to help stop the bleeding. She took a closer look, sighing at the sight. Aaron winced, cursing as the pain set in. It was bad.

"Oh my Irene. It's broken all right. Aaron are you okay?" Her eyes were soft again, filled with worry.

"I-I don't...know.." His voice shook as he looked back at her. He was unable to think, his mind was spinning.

Sylvanna looked on with an aching heart. He daughter's Christmas cheer was ruined by some jerk who couldn't get along with his own son. Sure she wasn't that fond of Aaron, but to see his own father hit him made her blood boil.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen." He sighed as he stood up, blood still continuing to drip. Aphmau shook her head, giving him another napkin.

"No, no. Don't be. This wasn't your doing. Now come on, we need to get you to a hospital!" Aphmau said as she grabbed his hand, dragging him outside. Her mother sighed as they walked out. 

Wonder what the Ro'Meaves would say. Zianna did say family was important, didn't she?


End file.
